The Phone Call
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: What if Emily had called Caleb? Set in 3.10, What Lies Beneath Haleb Oneshot Please read and review : Warning: May contain spoilers from 3.10


**A Haleb oneshot. What if Emily had called Caleb? (I was so totally hoping she would. I was so upset when she called Wren. I hate Wrenna. I am Haleb forever.)**

"Hey, it's Emily."

LINE BREAK

As Hanna heard the front door open, she looked to see who Emily had called for her.

"Caleb!" she exclaimed. "It's not safe for you to be here!"

"You know what Hanna? I'm not gonna let A stop me from helping my girlfriend. I don't care how frickin dangerous it is! Hanna, have you seen your leg?!"

"It's nothing Caleb!"

"Hanna, are you crazy? This is not nothing! You need stitches!"

"Caleb, I'm fine!"

"Hanna, you're not fine! You need to go to a hospital," he told his possibly-insane girlfriend.

"I can't go to a hospital! My mom can't find out about this!"

"Well, are you gonna explain it to me?"

"No."

"Hanna, I wasn't asking you to, I was telling you to!"

"Caleb, it's not important."

"It is important, Hanna!"

"Fine. Emily and I went to the Kahn cabin and got trapped in there. I broke a window and the glass cut my leg."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"Yes."

"Hanna, glass doesn't do that!"

"Well I have bad luck."

"Whatever, Hanna. But I thought we were done lying to each other," he said, a hurt look crossing his features. "So what should we do about it?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Hanna, if you can't think of a better idea, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Call Wren."

"Hanna, I do not trust that guy."

"Fine. Well I came up with a better idea, so you can't take me to a hospital, so I guess we'll do nothing."

"Fine Hanna," he said, rolling his eyes at her logic.

LINE BREAK

"Hanna?" Wren asked excitedly.

"No!" Caleb said harshly. "It's her boyfriend. Caleb."

"I thought you guys broke up."

"First of all, that is none of your business! And we got back together," he told Wren triumphantly.

"Oh."

"Look. I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"But Hanna needs your help."

LINE BREAK

Wren walked in the front door and into the kitchen, where he saw Hanna sitting down, Caleb next to her, holding her hand.

Then he saw the huge gash on Hanna's leg.

LINE BREAK

Hanna was laying on the table, Caleb right beside her. Wren really wished he wasn't, though.

"All set," Wren said, putting in the final stitch.

And he started to help her up.

"I can do it!" Caleb said, venom in his voice.

"Caleb, calm down," Hanna told him softly.

"I can take care of my own girlfriend," he told her.

"I know you can," she told him squeezing his hand as he helped her sit up.

"Thank you," Caleb said to Wren. "You can go now."

"Wait. I need to talk to him," Hanna said. "Alone."

Caleb was hurt and angry at this but left the room anyway.

"He doesn't know. About the other day," she said quietly. "Don't you dare tell him. I will kill you."

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked, walking in the room. "Did you sleep with him?!"

"No Caleb, of course not!"

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

"We..."

"What, Hanna?"

"We kissed," she said, daring to look at her boyfriend's adorable face, which now formed a scowl. "I'm so so so so so sorry. I swear, it didn't mean anything!" She heard Wren say, "Ouch!"

"Wren I think you should leave," Hanna told him.

"I couldn't agree more," Caleb said.

"Fine," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you," she called as he left.

"Hanna, how could you?"

"Caleb. Really. It didn't mean anything at all. I was excited about Mona being able to stay. I was just excited and it was completely spur of the moment! I swear!"

"Hanna..."

"You know what! You broke up with me so technically, I could kiss anyone I wanted to."

"Are you hinting at something?"

"No Caleb, I'm not. It was just Wren," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry Caleb. I am. Please don't me mad!"

"So it didn't mean anything at all?"

"No. I pulled away right away! And I regretted it right after it happened. All I could think about was you."

"Okay," he said, relenting.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. And I'm glad we're back together. Just promise me, you won't lie to me anymore."

"Me too. And I promise."

And he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she crashed her lips onto his.

LINE BREAK

OK so I know it's not the best but I've written this in the hour and a half or so since it's been on so... yeah.

Please please please review. PM me if you want to talk PLL. :)

And I'm writing the next chapter for To Tell or Not to Tell. I'm almost done and it'll be up soon.


End file.
